


The Wild Calamity

by Nancy_Hardy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age of Calamity Spoilers, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancy_Hardy/pseuds/Nancy_Hardy
Summary: Believe it or not, we are not your future, but you would have been ours.This is the hypothetical meeting of Wild and Calamity (I have named him this until the internet or JoJo names him...they might have already and I just haven’t seen it.). Those who have played Age of Calamity will understand.  Those who haven’t...well, this will spoil it, so beware.Linked Universe belongs to JoJo.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Calamity
Comments: 38
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, all! Buckle in.  
> After playing through Age of Calamity, this idea absolutely had to be explored. Enjoy!

The Hyrule looked familiar to Twilight, but for some reason he just couldn’t place it. The other heroes gathered around to look over the beautiful vista that spread out below them. Towns dotted the land as far as the eye could see.

Legend was the first one to spot a tower, and then Wind pointed out a divine beast.

Twilight frowned and glanced over at Wild. The scarred Hero’s face was shadowed by his hood, but Twilight could still see the younger hero biting his lip.

“Wild, why does this look like your Hyrule?”

The Champion shook his head, eyeing the landscape. “It can’t be mine.” His gaze turned toward Vah Medoh flying in the distance. “But it has to be.” Confusion washed over the group as Wild’s shoulders stiffened. “Could this be my Hyrule’s future?” he wondered quietly. Turning on his heel, Wild strode confidently in the opposite direction, leaving the group to look curiously at one another before they followed him.

Unbeknownst to most of the group, the portal had landed them in front of the Shrine of Resurrection, a view that Twilight knew Wild was very used to. Wild came to a stop before what looked like a cave opening. It was overgrown and looked abandoned. This was Wild’s first memory: emerging from the depths of a buried shrine. The Champion plunged into the darkness.

When Twilight finally caught up with him, Wild was in a panic, pounding on the back wall of the shrine where a door was sealed shut.

His hood was down and his eyes were wild. “Where is the chamber?” he muttered. Blond hair flying, Wild searched the door for an opening, a lever, a button—something. “Why is it closed….” The young Hero slid down the wall, back to it, hands in his hair. “What is going on…?”

Twilight knelt next to him. “It could just be your future, Wild. You guys don’t need the shrine anymore. Maybe they just sealed it up to preserve it.”

Wild nodded slowly, and Twilight offered him his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Why don’t we see if we can find your Zelda?”

Time approached Twilight. “How long is the trip to the castle?”

“Not long. If we get moving now, we should reach it within the day. Zelda can tell us what’s going on.”

Time hesitated. “What if we’re too far in Wild’s future for Zelda to still be around?”

Twilight opened his mouth and closed it again. He was sure the royal family would still be able to help, no matter if Wild’s Zelda was still alive or if another Zelda had been born. He shrugged. “Whoever is at the castle should be able to help us.” The group helped one another climb from the shrine.

The entire trip, Wild’s eyes were wide. The countryside showed very few signs of battle. Many people traveled the roads and the towns were numerous. Soldiers roamed the town squares, and monsters seemed rare in the surrounding forests.

People paid little attention to the group, but a few cast confused glances at Wild. The more people they came across, the more people stared at the scars climbing Wild’s body. He pulled up his hood.

“They seem to recognize you,” Wind whispered.

The Heroes reached the castle by sundown. They were allowed to approach the hulking structure before guards stopped them. Time tried to reason with them, but they were adamant the king didn’t want visitors after sundown.

Twilight cast a glance at Wild and nodded his head. The Champion lowered his hood. The guards' demeanor immediately changed, and though the guards appeared somewhat confused, the Heroes were allowed to enter the castle.

“Where would Zelda be?” Hyrule asked.

Wild shrugged. “Who knows? If my Zelda is still here, she would probably be in her study.” His eyes darkened. “But who knows where we are in history.”

Time nodded. “The study is the best place to begin looking. Wild, lead the way.”

Wild led the group through hall after hall. At one point voices were heard coming from around the corner. The heroes pressed themselves against the wall to let the people pass. Suddenly, a gasp went up from one of the group members, and Twilight saw Wild drop to one knee and swiftly pull his hood over his head. After a moment, the other Heroes followed suit as the king and his attendants rounded the corner.

Without a second thought, the king passed them all. Twilight rose to his feet as did all but one of the other Heroes. Wild was still kneeling on the floor, hands pressed firmly against the ground. His shoulders were rising and falling quickly. Twilight quickly dropped to his knees beside Wild and pulled his hood back. The younger Hero was gasping for air, hair barely hiding the tears slowly tracking their way down his cheeks.

“King Rhoam...” he gasped out. “That was,” he swallowed, “King Rhoam.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Twilight helped the scarred young man to his feet. The other Heroes gathered around, concern shining in their eyes.

“You okay?” Hyrule questioned.

Wild nodded slowly, straightening his posture.  _ I’m okay _ , he signed.

Twilight and Time exchanged concerned glances. Wild only signed when he was uncomfortable. He hadn’t done it for a long time.

_ Let’s go. _ Wild continued on his way down the hall. The rest of the Heroes hesitated before following him. Wild pushed them to move faster, and even Twilight struggled to keep pace. The group almost ran into the Champion when he stopped in front of two large, ornate doors.

Taking a deep breath, the Hero pushed the doors open.

There she was.

Twilight watched Wild’s footsteps falter before he strode to Zelda and knelt before her.

Zelda watched all this in stunned silence. She cast her gaze toward the rest of the Heroes, her eyes briefly resting on each, silently evaluating them.

She was just as Wild had described her. She wore a blue royal gown, and she had long, golden locks of hair. Her voice was soft when she spoke, concerned. “Link?”

Wild briefly looked at her before dropping his gaze again.

“Please stand up, Link. I need to see your face.”

Wild slowly got to his feet, a look of distant confusion crossing his features.

Zelda lifted her hand to touch his face before dropping it. “Your scars...you...but how? You look just like him.”

Once it was apparent that Wild wasn’t going to speak, Time stepped forward with a quick bow. “Princess, this might be hard to hear, but we are Heroes of Hyrule. I am the Hero of Time. Hylia has been sending us through space and time to fight infected monsters. We were—we were wondering if there were any problems here that we could assist you with before we’re sent on.”

Zelda opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. “Give me a moment, please, gentlemen. I will return shortly.” She left the room with a swish of her gown.

As the doors closed behind her, Twilight caught Wild as he tried to collapse in on himself. The Champion was silently shaking.

Sky helped Twilight get Wild to a seat. Kneeling in front of Wild, Sky placed his hand on Wild’s knee. “Just breathe, okay? We’ll figure it out.”

At that moment, Zelda returned with a man in a royal guard’s uniform striding behind her. She was muttering something about not being crazy. In her hands, she held the Sheikah slate.

Wild’s eyes widened and his hand found its way to his own Sheikah slate—the  _ only _ ancient Sheikah slate. Twilight watched Wild’s eyes wander to the man beside Zelda. The Champion’s face went pale and he began to tilt dangerously. Twilight and Sky steadied him, but he insisted he could get up.

Wild made his way over to where the royal guardsman stood, and the other Heroes thought they’d gone crazy. There were differences, of course. Different hair lengths, different clothes, and a huge difference when it came to scars, but the two men standing beside each other were both the Hylian Champion. Neither spoke.

“What in the world is going on?” Legend griped.

By way of explanation, Zelda held out her Sheikah slate. “Six months ago, a small, unusual Guardian appeared out of nowhere. Robbie and Purah determined that it had come from the future. On it, it showed pictures of a great Calamity, one that we knew was coming, but that we thought we were prepared for. The pictures it held showed a Hyrule full of destruction and evil Guardians.” Zelda looked at Wild. “The Guardian came back in time. Not only that, it also brought back the future champions: Riju, Teba, Yunobo, and Sidon. The future Champions helped us defeat the Blights.” 

Twilight’s brain felt like it was going to explode. The Heroes knew that there was already a time split because of Time’s adventures, but did this mean that Wild’s adventure also split the timeline? Not only that, but Wild’s split resulted in a completely different Link being born?

Twilight eyed the Link in the royal guard’s uniform. Link’s face was completely calm, his hair was cut shorter than Wild’s untamed locks, and his clothes were pressed and neat. No Sheikah slate hung on his side. The most unusual part, however, was the lack of scars on Link’s face. His skin was smooth. The Master Sword laid snugly against his back.

Twilight spoke up. “So, Link, you are the same as our Link here? Just, you didn’t…” Twilight hesitated. “You just won the first time around?”

Link remained quiet as Zelda’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, Hero?”

Time beckoned for Twilight to remain quiet as he took Zelda to the side. Quietly, he explained some of Wild’s story. Zelda nodded slowly, a sad smile crossing her face. 

“I see,” she said. She approached Wild once again. “I thank you, Link, for your sacrifice. Without it, our story wouldn’t be the same. The Champions of the future would not have been able to make it here without you.” She looked between the two Hylian Champions. “We’ll give you some time alone. I would like to know more about your adventures, anyway, gentlemen.” Zelda left, with the other eight Heroes trailing behind her. Twilight cast one last glance at Wild and Link before the study’s doors closed.

_ Hi _ .

_ Hello _ .

Wild looked at his other self, awkwardly. If this was truly his past self, then he knew he could talk. The other Link watched expectantly, alert, as if at any point in time Wild might reveal himself to be a Yiga clan member.

_ May I talk?  _ Wild signed.

_ You talk? _

_ Yes. _

__ _ Go ahead then. _

__ Taking a deep breath, Wild spoke, his voice a little rough. “So, you’re me.”

_ In a manner of speaking. _

“Where do you think we become different?”

_ You lost. I won. You talk. I don’t. _

“I know you talk. I was you once, after all.” Wild bit his lower lip. “You can talk to me. I know what it’s like.”

_ I’d prefer not to. _

Wild backed off. “Of course. Sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

_ Tell me about yourself. Other than the last six months, you know all about me. _

Wild closed his eyes. “Well, that’s not quite true.” He sighed. “Let’s start at the beginning. What I know is that you and I were chosen to be the Hylian Champion when we pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. The other Champions were also chosen. From what I remember, they were all very kind—except for Ravali, of course.”

_ He’s still a jerk. _

Wild almost choked. “He’s still alive?!”

Link nodded.  _ And still hates me for some reason, though he has a grudging respect now. _

Wild nodded. “When Calamity Ganon woke up, we were very underprepared. Zelda still hadn’t awoken her power yet. Ganon sent his Blights to the Divine Beasts, and the Guardians also came under his control. He killed the Champions. He killed the king.” Wild hesitated. “We were under attack. I was protecting Zelda from dozens of Guardians, but I had already been hit by their beams too many times. Zelda’s power awoke in just enough time to save us, but I still…” Wild looked away and rubbed his scarred hand. “Ganon killed me, too,” he said quietly. “The Master Sword told Zelda that I could be saved by being put in the Shrine of Resurrection.”

Link’s eyebrows rose.  _ That weird old place? _

Wild nodded. “There was a side effect, however. I was asleep for one hundred years, and I woke up with no memories.” He looked to the side. “I still have only a few memories from before.”

_ So we’re practically two different people? You formed new memories, I’m sure. _

Wild nodded. “I don’t even feel like the person that I remember. I don’t feel like I’m you. I can’t imagine going back to being a silent knight again. Never making puns with Riju, never shield surfing just for fun, never hunting every Korok, or just wandering the wilds.”

_ Why do they call you Wild? _

“Because my title is the Hero of the Wild.”

Link’s eyes narrowed.  _ Why? _

“Because Hyrule is almost completely desolate. Castle Town is gone. Most of the towns in Central Hyrule are gone. There are only a couple towns left. The Guardians destroyed almost everything and everyone. The Hyrule in my time is a quiet, post-apocalyptic land.”

Link’s eyes dimmed slightly.  _ You mean I lost? _

“You didn’t lose. I did.”

_ That’s why you have so many scars. _

“And you have none.”

The two Links looked at one another sadly.

_ I could only win because of what you did for the Champions in the future. _

“Doesn’t change the fact that when I go home it will be to a ruined people.”

Link sat down and beckoned for Wild to join him. Hesitantly, Wild moved to sit beside his counterpart.  _ What would you like to know about your past life? _

Wild choked back his tears and, slowly, began to sign again.  _ Do I have a family? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think Wild would have reacted differently. I’ve loved exploring these relationships. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t very long, but I thought it was a good cut-off point. Enjoy! :)

Twilight was itching to get to talk to Wild again. This Hyrule was incredible. Zelda had spoken to them at length about the Heroes and where they came from before offering them a tour of her Castle Town. While Wild’s home was technically further into the future than any of the other Hyrules, this Hyrule was further along in every other way. Their technology was beyond amazing. Their people were thriving. Children played in the streets. It was so much different from Wild’s home.

In the distance, two figures approached the group. Wind was the first to identify them as Wild and Link. Twilight frowned. Something was off. As the duo drew closer, Twilight realized what it was and a grin crossed his face. Wild was smiling, and so was Link. 

Both were signing like crazy and laughing quietly with each other. When they finally got close enough, Twilight wrapped his arms around both of them. Wild smiled shyly, but Link scowled and pushed his arm away.

Four spoke up. “So, what should we call your long-lost self, Wild?” 

Wild finger-spelled one word:  _ Calamity _ .

Warriors butted in. “Well, it’s good to know the Champion who actually knows how to be a knight.” He stuck his tongue out at Wild. “Welcome to the family, Calamity.”

Calamity scowled at the group and pulled Wild over to Zelda, signing rapidly.

Zelda frowned. “Well, I suppose.” She glanced at the others. “It might be hard to get them to stay, but I’ll try.” She turned to the other Heroes. “Link would like to take, uh,  _ Wild _ on a small trip. He is adamant that this is the reason you all were brought here.”

Twilight began to protest, but Time stopped him. “I think that would be a great idea. Boys, we’ll take a few days’ rest. Wild, you have three days.”

Wild grinned.  _ Thank you! _

Twilight growled as Wild ran off to gather supplies with Calamity, and he turned to Time. “Why’d you let them go? We don’t know anything about Calamity. We have no idea if he can be trusted.”

Time smiled slightly and draped his arm over Twilight’s shoulders. “On the contrary, we know a lot about Calamity. He is a seasoned knight who knows how to work well with others.” Time let his gaze drift to where the two Champions were disappearing over a rise. “Not to mention, every memory Wild has of his past life is Calamity’s life, and we know Wild was good and kind.”

Twilight opened his mouth to speak again but promptly shut it. What was he thinking? From the stories he’d heard about Wild before the rise of Ganon, Calamity was sure to be the best of them all when it came to combat. And Time was right. At the heart of Wild’s memories was a kind soul, and that soul was Calamity.

Wild felt a thrill run through his body as he and Calamity sprinted toward the castle. Calamity was quick to show him his room and his many assorted weapons. Shields hung on the wall, and a small bed snuggled against a corner.

Wild tilted his head. “Why don’t you stay in the barracks?”

_ I did for a long time, but when the king appointed me as Zelda’s personal knight, he moved me to the castle so that I could be nearer to her. _

Wild nodded. “Makes sense.” He moved over to where Calamity was stuffing a rucksack full of items. “What are you doing?”

_ Packing _ . Calamity rolled his eyes.  _ Obviously _ .

Wild smiled slightly and plucked his Sheikah slate from his side. “Here. Allow me.” Wild took Calamity’s bedroll and stored it in his slate.

Calamity’s eyes widened then narrowed.  _ Showoff _ . He grinned and held out his hand.  _ May I try? _

__ Wild handed the slate over without a word, watching as Calamity’s face lit up with joy as the slate turned on for him. Promptly, Calamity began storing his things in the slate, keeping a shield, bow and arrows, and the Master Sword out so he could wear them.

Finally ready, Calamity turned to Wild.  _ Where do you want to go first? _

The first thought that came to Wild’s mind was his family, but by the sick feeling he got in his stomach, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that emotional encounter. “How about Mipha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for an emotional roller coaster?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to see Mipha alive and well again?

Wild’s heart clenched at the sight of Zora’s Domain. It was so alive. Little Zora played on the walkways, the sun glistened on the waterways, and there were so many more buildings to explore. The thing that caught his eye, however, was the glaring absence of Mipha’s statue. For a moment, panic began to rise in Wild’s gut before it was replaced by a gentle sadness. Mipha wasn’t gone here. 

A little red blob made its way over stairways and bridges toward them. Calamity’s smile grew wide as the little red bundle of energy tackled him in a hug.

“Link! Link! You’re here! Mipha’s been talking about you so much!”

Calamity cradled the tiny Sidon in his arms.  _ Missed you, Sidon _ .

Wild’s breath hitched. Sidon was so tiny. He wasn’t used to having to look down on the prince. Back in his time, Sidon was at least twice as tall as Wild.

As the three made their way toward the center of the Domain, Sidon rattled on about his sister’s latest adventures. “And did you hear?! I came back as a big, tall warrior to save her!”

Calamity nodded along, smiling, and with every step, Wild watched Calamity grow more excited. And then they were there. And she was standing in front of them.

Wild pulled his hood over his head before Mipha could get a look at him, suddenly filled with apprehension. What would he say? What  _ could _ he say?

Calamity cast a side-long glance at him before approaching Mipha. He set Sidon on the ground as Mipha looked him over. “Link,” she said gently. To Wild’s surprise, she took his hand. “I missed you.”

Calamity tightened his grip around her hand, a blush spreading across his features.

Wild felt his heart stutter, and he took a step back. He began to breathe a little harder.

Sensing Wild’s distress, Calamity leaned down toward Mipha’s ear, apparently comfortable enough to talk with her. His whispered conversation went unnoticed by Wild who was preoccupied with the pounding of his heart. Mipha nodded slightly and gently lowered Calamity’s hand. “Would you like to introduce me to your new friend, Link?”

Calamity approached Wild and encouraged him to move closer to Mipha. Wild tried to hang back, but Calamity pushed him forward gently, motioning for him to remove his hood. Taking a deep breath, Wild forced his shaking hands to the edge of his hood, slowly lowering it. He quickly dropped his gaze when he heard Mipha gasp lightly.

Wild could see Mipha approaching him, hand outstretched like he was a frightened animal. Maybe he was. Then she was in front of him.

“Hello.” She smiled. “It’s good to meet you.”

_ Hello _ .

“So—” Mipha looked at Calamity for reassurance. “You’re Link as well? The one from my brother’s future?”

Wild nodded.  _ In my Hyrule, you—you died in the Calamity. _

Mipha’s eyes grew sad. “I know. Sidon would not have had to come rescue me if I hadn’t.” Liquid pooled at the corners of her eyes. “I’m just sad that he had to go back to a home where I was not there for him.”

Wild let his hands hang limply at his sides. He didn’t know what else to say. Hesitantly, he raised his hands once more.  _ I do see you from time to time, however. _

Mipha looked surprised. “May I ask how?”

Wild fiddled with the edge of his Champion’s tunic a little.  _ You see—your spirit was trapped in the divine beast.  _ He paused.

“Please, go on.” She smiled at him encouragingly. Wild looked to Calamity who nodded.

_ When I freed you, you gave me your power. Now, whenever I am on the verge of death, you heal me _ .

Mipha’s eyes moistened slightly, and she gently took his hands in hers. She looked sadly at the scars that wrapped his left hand. “I am so glad that I am able to help you, Link, even though I have passed on.” She rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. Still holding his hands, she pulled away. “You have changed so much. You barely seem like the Link I know.”

He pulled his hands from her grasp.  _ I’m not him. I never truly was. _

Mipha slowly moved away before taking Calamity’s hand into her own once again. She smiled sweetly at Wild. “Why don’t I give you a tour of the Domain?”

_ So, what did you think? _

Wild leaned back on his bedroll, taking comfort in the sounds of the forest around him. The fire crackling gently, the birds cooing softly, the wind blowing silently.

“She was as beautiful as my memories showed her to be. She surprisingly hasn’t changed even after having been trapped in Vah Ruta for so long.”

Getting up to check the fish that were over the fire, Wild hummed quietly.

Calamity got his attention.  _ I’m surprised that you know how to cook so well. _

Wild laughed a little. “When you wake up with no memories, no friends, and no home, you kinda have to learn to fend for yourself.” He lightly sprinkled salt on the fish. “So—” Wild hesitated. “Are you and Mipha engaged?”

Calamity took a moment to answer.  _ She did propose to me after Calamity Ganon was defeated, but I asked her to be patient with me. I have never been close to anyone beyond my family, and I wanted to be sure that I could love her the way she deserved to be loved.  _ He smiled.  _ So, I’m courting her for now, with the intent of marriage _ .

Wild felt a small smile slip onto his face. He was happy for Mipha and Calamity, he really was. His thoughts turned to his own Mipha. He would never have the opportunity to learn if he would love her as his past self so obviously did. And then there was Zelda. Sweet, confident Zelda. She wasn’t the only one who knew him from his past, yet she was the only one who accepted the fact that Wild was not the Link she knew. She seemed to even like him.

Calamity pulled him from his thoughts with a light hand on his shoulder.  _ You okay? _

Wild nodded and pulled the fish off the fire, inspecting it. “Dinner’s ready.”

Several minutes later, both boys were finished with their meals and were enjoying a companionable silence. Wild tilted his head, examining Calamity thoughtfully.

“I saw that you spoke to Mipha. May I ask why you don’t talk anymore? I know from diaries and such I’ve found that I—we—didn’t talk because we were so burdened with our duty. I, personally, still find it difficult to speak at times. Signing is the only way I can communicate with some people. But your story is different from mine.” Wild smiled. “If it doesn’t bother you to answer, I was wondering why.”

Calamity turned his gaze to the stars and closed his eyes.  _ I could talk if I wanted to. I do talk. Sometimes _ . He lowered his gaze back down to Wild and signed slowly, as if he were thinking about every word.  _ There is an image people have when it comes to me. That image began with our father who insisted that I listen and never speak out of turn. We became silent at a relatively young age. People liked that. They liked that fact that I—we—never argued or backtalked. They liked that we fell into line and always obeyed. That fact helped us rise to the rank of Zelda’s personal knight. We always knew who to respect and who to obey. Pulling the Master Sword just made things worse. The pressure was too much, and we stopped speaking almost completely.  _ Calamity stopped and grinned.  _ I can speak, though, and I do make plenty of sound.  _ He held out his hands and hummed a silly tune just to prove it.

Wild nodded thoughtfully. “When I woke up, I had trouble talking because I hadn’t used my voice in so long. At first, I didn’t even know that I had chosen to become silent in the past. I simply had trouble forming words. That caused me to become very hesitant when it came to speaking around others. I have never felt so confident in myself as when I’m with Twilight, Time, and the others. They have never made fun of me for my inability to communicate.” He laughed gently. “Who knew that the silent thing would carry over even when memories were erased.” He stopped and frowned. “Maybe my body remembered it and that was why it was so easy to slip back into.”

Calamity nodded.  _ Perhaps _ . He yawned and rubbed at his eyes.  _ Maybe it’s time to be getting to bed. _

Wild readily agreed. “Do we need a guard?”

_ Not really. We clean out the monsters in between towns pretty regularly. _

Wild hesitated before lying down on his bedroll. “If you’re sure.”

Calamity normally didn’t have trouble sleeping, but tonight was a little different. The sounds of nature seemed louder than usual, and Calamity was sure there were more animals out that night than there normally were. His eyes drifted over to Wild, and he wondered if the Hero could be the cause. His title was Hero of the Wild after all—did the animals know that?

Calamity shifted to sit up in his bedroll. The fire had dimmed down considerably, and he used a stick to pull in the ends of half-burnt logs. Soon, the fire was glowing brightly once again.

Now that it was brighter, Calamity took a moment to consider his counterpart. Asleep on the other side of the fire, Wild seemed to be resting fitfully. Calamity watched as he tossed and turned, his scarred hands clutching his blanket tightly. Wild’s lips moved silently and his facial features grew more and more agonized.

Quietly, Calamity moved to Wild’s side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, unsure if he should wake the Hero. A whimper decided it.

Calamity shook Wild slightly, but it was enough for the young man’s eyes to fly open and his body to jerk to a sitting position. With a flash of blue, a sword appeared in Wild’s hand, swinging to a stop right below Calamity’s chin.

Calamity froze before slowly bringing his hands up.  _ It’s okay. It was just a nightmare. _

Wild’s eyes were still glazed over.

_ Calm down. _

Calamity gently pushed the sword toward the ground as Wild slumped back onto his bedroll, draping an arm over his eyes.

A whispered “sorry” came from the young man.

Calamity rested his hand on Wild’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. When Wild finally looked at him once more, Calamity signed,  _ It’s okay. We all have nightmares. War does that to people.  _

Wild laughed dryly. “Losing a war makes it worse.” He turned to face the fire. “Did I wake you?”

Calamity smiled.  _ No. I just couldn’t sleep. _

Wild sighed. “Happen often?”

_ Not really. Not unless the nightmares get bad _ .

Calamity hesitated before adding,  _ Do you want to talk about it? _

Wild shook his head slightly. “Not really.”

Calamity nodded, knowingly.  _ I understand.  _ He picked at the corner of Wild’s bedroll.  _ Do you have nightmares often? _

“Almost every night.” He said it flippantly, but Calamity could hear the pain beneath the words. The fire dancing in Wild’s eyes seemed to reflect the burning emotions Calamity saw there.

_ Have you tried honey in your milk? Or herbal tea before bed? _

“I’ve tried everything I could think of, but nothing stops the hidden memories or the fact that the war was lost.” Wild sat up and faced Calamity. “You’re determined to figure me out, aren’t you?”

Calamity shrugged, and Wild laughed quietly. “You’re as bad as Twilight.” Wild glanced toward the flames and pushed another stick into the fire. “When I first joined the group he wouldn’t leave me be. Insisted there was something he could do to help. Whether it was going shield surfing with me or setting his bedroll beside mine or simply turning a blind eye when Hyrule and I wandered off, he was determined to help me. He was determined to help me forget the worst parts of my life.” Wild threw a handful of grass into the flames and watched as they shriveled up. “That’s the problem, though. I don’t want to forget. I’ve already forgotten so much of my life.” He looked at Calamity. “They deserve to be remembered. They deserve to be mourned.”

_ Who? _

“The Champions. Ravali, Urbosa, Daruk—” He paused. “Mipha.” Closing his eyes, Wild lifted his chin. Calamity thought he could see tears pooling. “They are all gone. They’re dead because I failed.” He opened his eyes and leveled his gaze at Calamity. “I won a hundred years too late.”

Calamity was unsure of what to say. What  _ could _ he say? He’d won. He was the one who came out of it without all the scars. Wild had died; Calamity hadn’t. Was there anything at all that Calamity could do that the others hadn’t tried? Before him sat a broken young man who had lost everyone, including himself. There was no way to fix all of that. But perhaps…. Calamity would have to think about it a bit more. For now...

_ I’m here if you need to talk, okay?  _ Calamity smiled.  _ I’m a pretty good listener. _

Wild nodded slowly. “Thank you, Calamity.” He laid back down on his bedroll. “Good night.”

_ Night _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explore the dynamic of Wild and Calamity. How would you feel if you met a version of yourself that had very few memories of your life and had to deal with extreme loss?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calamity might make you feel guilty.

Wild dodged a swing from the Moblin.

“I thought you said you guys cleaned out the monsters regularly!”

Calamity shrugged and forced his sword through the stomach of a Bokoblin.

Wild nocked an arrow and aimed it at the eye of the Hinox, dodging its footfalls. The Hinox dropped to a sitting position, hands covering its eyes, wailing loudly. Wild pulled his sword and swung at the monster, causing very little damage. “Use the Master Sword!”

Calamity ran toward Wild, slicing deeply into the monster once he reached it. Wild turned to block a blow from the Moblin, ramming his sword through its gut. Immediately, he was nocking another arrow and letting it fly at the Hinox’s now-exposed eye as Calamity climbed the monster with surprising agility, stabbing its eye with the Master Sword, sinking it in up to its hilt. 

Wild took a moment to ogle at seeing someone else pull the same stunts as him before turning to face the remaining two Moblins and Bokoblin. He gritted his teeth and lunged forward, slicing through the first two enemies with ease. A cry from Calamity stole his attention for a moment, just enough time for the last Moblin to land a kick to his chest. The air knocked out of him, Wild struggled to sit back up, but the spear going through his chest pinned him to the ground. Pain exploded through Wild’s chest, and he tasted blood as he coughed. Hands gripping the spear, Wild attempted to pull it out, but the Moblin proceeded to kick at him once again. Wild winced at the sound of cracking ribs. Red began to creep into his vision, and his hands searched the dirt around him for the fallen Sheikah slate. 

The Moblin lifted the spear from Wild’s chest with a disturbing sucking sound before driving it back down through Wild’s stomach. Wild cried out, gripped the spear weakly, and struggled to stay awake. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore, and his hands were quickly becoming numb. Oddly enough, the pain in his abdomen began to dissipate. Confusion clouded Wild’s mind, and his head fell limply to the side. Huh. Wild tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Calamity was running toward him, shouting something. Wait...shouting?

Wild blinked slowly as Calamity ran the Master Sword through the Moblin. He felt like giggling. He’d gotten Calamity to speak. Wild closed his eyes.

A scream stole Wild from his death sleep. Opening his eyes slowly, he propped himself up on his elbows, looking around hazily at his surroundings. Mind muddled, he squinted, trying to make sense of the sight he saw before him. Calamity was off to the side of the clearing, hands on his knees, face pale. Sitting, with his back to a tree, the Royal Knight wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Wild crawled toward the young man, eventually joining him against the tree. Breathing heavily, Calamity gripped his hair in his hands.

If Wild focused, he imagined he could hear Calamity whispering Mipha’s name. Wild closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bark. He must have died again.

Several minutes later, Wild finally spoke, his voice rough. “Sorry. I should have warned you.”

Calamity glared at him.  _ You were reckless. _

“But I’m fine.”

Standing up, Calamity stomped into the clearing, gesturing wildly to the large bloodstain in the dirt.  _ You died! You had two gaping wounds in your body, and you bled out. _

Wild shrugged. “Happens a lot, actually.”

Calamity marched over to where Wild sat and knelt, wrapping his hand in Wild’s tunic. There was a deep anger in his eyes. Wild looked on with confusion. What was going on?

Calamity shook Wild slightly before letting go and leaning back.  _ How dare you use her like that! So flippantly! _

Wild shook his head, trying to clear it. Who was he talking about? 

_ How dare you use Mipha’s gift like this.  _ Calamity glared at Wild.  _ She died protecting you, and now that she’s gone, she’s given herself to protecting you over and over.  _ He paused, breathing heavily _. And you just use her as you want. _

Wild’s eyes widened as the words finally worked their way into his brain. Mipha’s Grace—he’d never thought of it that way. If anything, the more he died, the more he felt the pain of living. It was almost like a twisted reminder that he survived and they didn’t. Closing his eyes, he groaned. Why hadn’t he ever thought of Mipha having to endure his death over and over? The others had tried to keep him from being so reckless with his own life, but he had always tried to shrug it off. If he couldn’t die, he would make use of it and try to save everyone who could.

Calamity joined him once again against the tree. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.  _ Sorry. I know it wasn’t your fault. It just caught me off guard to see her—like that. _

Wild nodded and remained silent.

_ You okay? _

Wild nodded slightly and lifted his hands to sign.  _ Tired _ .

_ I understand. We’ll stay here as long as you need to. _

_ Thanks _ .

Calamity eyed Wild as he helped him to his feet. Swaying a little, the wild young man stood, eyes clouded over. How many times had he died? How many times had he been so reckless with his life that he’d forced Mipha to save him?

Shaking his head, the royal knight cleared his thoughts enough to note that Wild was now standing steadily on his own two feet.  _ Ready to go?  _ Calamity asked.

“Ready enough.”

The two began gathering their things, picking up the strewn items from around the clearing and packing them away. Soon, the two were ready to travel once more.

As they walked, Calamity mulled over his plans in his head. They’d already been to see Mipha, but these last two days would be trickier to schedule. Unwilling to teleport, Wild had made it clear to Calamity that he wanted to see Hyrule as it should have been: full of life. Meaning he wanted to take the scenic route. That made it hard for Calamity to figure out how Wild should get to see everything. Right now, the two were traveling cross-country toward Hateno. Casting a sidelong glance at Wild, Calamity tried to weigh the pros and cons of Wild meeting his family. Everything would be just fine as long as Wild could hold himself together, but then, what was really the point of this trip?

Several hours later, the duo approached the old battlefield outside of the fort. Striding confidently through the tall grass, it took Calamity a moment to realize Wild was no longer walking with him. Glancing back, he saw the fallen Hero gazing at the wrecked visage of a Guardian.

_ We’ve been slowly cleaning them all up. Purah and Robbie love making new toys from the parts. _

Wild didn’t move.

Calamity shook him a little.  _ Wild? _

Rousing from his stupor, the scarred Champion looked at Calamity. “Sorry, I—” He stared at the wreckage once again. “This is where our stories majorly diverge.” Taking a moment, Wild traced the curvature of the hulking Guardian with his fingers. “This is where I died.”

Calamity’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth from where Wild was to where the Guardian lay, broken. Gently, he took Wild’s arm and led him away. There was no reason for Wild to hurt himself more by staying there. Wrapping his arm around the other young man, Calamity led him up the path, the town soon coming into sight.

It was very lively that day. Children chased each other through the streets, merchants shouted and haggled with customers, and the whole town seemed to be bursting at the seams.

Wild pulled away from Calamity, and with his hood now covering his face, watched the crowds anxiously. Discreetly, Calamity led Wild around the hustle and bustle and through the town. When they came to the small bridge that led to Calamity’s home, Wild hesitated.

_ Don’t worry. I’ll smooth everything over. _

Wild was breathing heavily.

_ It’s okay. Just breathe slowly. I’ll be right back. _

Leaving Wild outside, Calamity approached the front door, but before he could knock, he was attacked by his younger sister coming from inside.

“Link!” She squealed and jumped into his arms, planting a big kiss on his cheek. Calamity whispered her name and nuzzled her hair, hugging her tightly.

“Link, my boy!” Calamity’s father wrapped him and his sister in a bear hug. “I’m so happy you’re home!” Despite what Calamity had said to Wild the night before about his father being a part of why he was silent, Calamity had never doubted his father’s love for him.

“Come inside, Link. Cassia, please put some tea on.”

“Yes, Father!” Cassia skipped inside as Calamity pulled his father to a stop.

_ I need to talk to you. _

“Sure. What is it, son?”

Calamity gestured back to where Wild was standing.  _ I have brought a friend. I wanted to introduce him to you all, but _ — Calamity trailed off, unsure of what to say.  _ You remember how I told you about the Champions from the future? This is...well, I guess you’ll see for yourself. _

Calamity gestured for Wild to come over. In a few hesitant strides, Wild stood beside him. Calamity motioned for the other to remove his hood. Slowly, Wild did as requested.

A quiet gasp came from his father. “Link, why does this boy look so much like you?” His father laughed. “Of all the crazy things in this world...Link, did you find your look-a-like? They say some people have one.”

_ No, Father… _

__ _ Actually, sir, I am Link. _

Calamity eyes widened in surprise at the interruption. Wild wound his fingers together, looking down at his muddy boots.

Calamity’s father looked from one to the other in surprise, comparing. His face set into a deep frown. “We have much to talk about. Please. Come inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be emotional.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure Wild’s ready for this.

“So, you are my son from one hundred years in the future?”

Wild nodded.

“May I ask how that’s possible?” Tristen’s face wasn’t harsh or condescending as Wild had feared. Instead an expression of curiosity and quiet acceptance was in his eyes.

_ I, as your son has been, was entrusted with being the princess’s knight. I pulled the Master Sword. Ganon attacked. Unlike your son, however, Zelda and I were cornered outside Hateno Fort. The Guardians were too strong, and I was fatally wounded. Placed inside the Shrine of Resurrection to heal, I didn’t wake up for one hundred years, all the while Zelda was holding the power of Ganon back. As a result, I have very few memories from before the shrine. _

Wild and Calamity watched expectantly as their father mused over the words. He stood up. “Come with me, uh…” He pointed to Wild. “Link.” He began to walk out the door, and Wild shrugged at Calamity, following Tristen out of the house.

Once outside, Wild turned to face the man who at one time was his father. Heavy hands rested on his shoulders and for a moment, all Wild could see was Time. How many times had the Old Man looked him in the eyes as the father he’d never known? 

“Link.” It was odd being called his real name. He was so used to nicknames. “Link, look at me.” Wild had trouble bringing his eyes up to meet the shockingly blue eyes of his father. Calamity’s father. He shook Wild’s shoulders gently. “You are my son. You hear me?” Wild couldn’t process the words for a moment, bringing his hands up to protest. “No. Listen to me.” His father sighed. “You are my son. I want you to realize that. No matter what has happened in the future, no matter if you’re not the person I know, you are my son.” He looked at Wild’s scars. “It doesn’t matter what the world has done to you or where you are in history. You are my flesh and blood.” He paused. “Give me a moment.”

Tristen went inside briefly and emerged with a haversack. “Come with me, Link.”

Hesitantly, Wild followed after the man. Moving through town, Tristen avoided the crowds and went beyond the buildings to where the town met the forrest. Entering the canopy, Wild immediately felt more at ease. The Wilds of Hyrule, while less numerous here, were unchanged. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air and moved over the forest floor, crunching over leaves dappled with light. The two walked for several minutes before coming to a thick tree. At the foot of the tree laid a small stone with an inscription.

Tristen knelt in front of the stone, gently pulling Wild to kneel with him. “Hello, darling,” he began, voice cracking slightly. “I brought someone to meet you.”

Wild’s eyes widened as he read the name chiseled into the rock’s surface: Rosalyn.  _ My mother _ , he signed, eyebrows raised in question.

Nodding, Tristen gently took Wild’s scarred hand in his own. “This is our son, Rosalyn. I know you already know him, but he doesn’t know you. He comes from—” He looked at Wild. “He comes from the future, a future where his family is gone.” Wrapping an arm around his son, Tristen began choking up a little. “We are his only family, Rosalyn. I wanted to show him that even though we’re not in the future, we are here for him, rooting for him, loving him.”

Wild’s heart seized up. What was Tristen saying? Why had he brought Wild here to this place? Wild squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at his heart. Why did this hurt so much? 

“I want you to know that we love you, Link.”

Wild’s eyes flew open.

“I’ll give you a moment alone with your mother, okay?”

Tristen stood and walked far enough away that the trees blocked him from view, and Wild was left in silence.

Love.

How could that one word break him?

“Hello, Mother.” The words felt foreign to his mouth. “I’m Wild. Well, I’m Link, but not the Link you’d know.” Stopping for a moment, Wild corrected himself. “Not because I’m a different person...well, I guess I am…. Calamity and I share the same body, but I—I don’t remember you at all.” Growling, Wild pushed down the temptation to pull his hood over his eyes and just walk away. 

“Let me start again. Hi, Mother. I’m Link. I’m not the same as you’d remember me. I talk now. Sometimes.” Wild absentmindedly plucked a forest flower and placed it on the gravestone. Quite a few minutes went by in silence. “I really don’t know what to say. You aren’t there in the future, and you aren’t here in the past. That means that I’ll probably never get to know you.” Wild looked at his scarred hands. “But I can imagine I see you in Hazel and in Calamity. While Tristen—Father—is kindhearted, he is very disciplined and strong. Those soft and adventurous touches seem to be yours. Hazel has your eyes, I think. I’ll have to ask Father about you so I’ll really know.”

Sighing, Wild clenched his hands. There was nothing he could really say. This was just another grave among the hundreds he had seen. A grave of someone he had never known.

“I guess all I can say is that I wish I could have known you, and I’m sorry for forgetting.” Wild blinked back some tears. “I’m so sorry that I forgot you—that I forgot your love. Please know, Mother, please know that I have no doubt you were kind and wonderful, and if your spirit is still here somewhere, watching, I want you to know that I’ve tried to make you proud. I hope I’m the son you expected me to be.” The tears began to fall then. “I’m not sure I’ve even cried over losing you.” Wild curled into himself, his cries slowly becoming louder until it was the only thing he could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :’(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life would have been so different for Wild if he’d only had a family that loved him.

“How’d it go?”

Wild shrugged.

He and Tristen began to make the trek back toward the town. “I want you to know, Link, that we are here for you.” Tristen stopped and faced Wild, eyes leveled. “I don’t care if you go back to a place where we aren’t there. It doesn’t matter. Not really. What does matter is that you have a family here. And we love you.” Tristen grabbed Wild’s shoulders and bent down so he was at eye-level with him. “I love you, Link. Your sister loves you. I think even Calamity loves you.” He straightened. “Now all you need to do is love yourself.”

Conflicted, Wild followed Tristen back to Hateno.

_ He has good intentions, even if he’s awkward. _

Wild started, glancing over his shoulder to see Calamity join him on the roof. “I’m sorry. Were you saying something? I didn’t see.”

_ You’re good. I was just saying Father has good intentions, even if he doesn’t really know how to get it across.  _ Calamity sat down with Wild, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the roof.  _ He took you to Mother’s grave, didn’t he? _

Wild nodded. “I didn’t know how to react.”

_ That’s fine. It’s a weird thing to talk about. So… _ Calamity swung his legs back and forth.  _ Couldn’t sleep, I’m guessing? _

“Yeah. Happens all the time back home.” Wild began to swing his legs in time with Calamity’s. “The stars have been such friends to me on my journey. They’re always there. Unless it’s raining, of course.” Wild laughed. 

Several minutes passed by without either speaking. 

_ You know, he was right. _

“About?”

_ About us. _

Wild went silent. “I understand what he was saying, but it’s hard to feel like you guys are my family when I don’t have any memories of you.”

Calamity rested his hand on top of Wild’s and handed him a piece of paper.  _ Then it’s time to create new memories. Come inside when you’re ready.  _ He got up and left.

Wild sat, alone, on the rooftop. The stars twinkled above him, brightly. They really were always the same. No matter what happened, there was never a change in the stars. Slowly, Wild unfolded the piece of paper Calamity had given him. 

There, scribbled in childish scrawl were the words “Our Family”. Beneath the words was a tall man, a short girl, and two medium-sized boys that looked alike. “Link and Link” was written sloppily beneath the twin figures, with the second “i” crossed out and an “a” in its place. They were all holding hands. Wild chuckled quietly. “I guess I’m Lank now.” Folding the paper, Wild stored it in his slate and slipped back into his family’s house. 

Lying down beside Calamity, Wild smiled. He actually felt safe, and, even though he wasn’t very familiar with it, he thought maybe this other feeling was love.

He was loved.

The next morning, Calamity woke bright and early, surprised to see Wild already awake and cooking breakfast.

“Good morning,” Wild called quietly.

Calamity approached and peered over Wild’s shoulder at the eggs and grilled fish that were being prepared.  _ That looks really good. _

Forking a piece into his mouth, Wild mumbled, “That’s because it is.”

Soon the whole family was eating together. Calamity noticed that Wild seemed especially happy today. His eyes were brighter and every once in a while, he let an audible word slip in front of the family.

Shortly, however, it was time to leave. Cassia and Tristen waved goodbye as Wild and Calamity disappeared over the hill. Calamity knew he would see them again soon, but Wild was radiating sadness. Calamity elbowed him.  _ Buck up, man. We’ll find a way for you to see them again. _

Wild smiled slightly, but Calamity could tell he didn’t believe him. Well, perhaps Zelda would have an idea. Maybe Terrako was an option.

Calamity’s plans hadn’t extended beyond his family, so he and Wild would simply make the trek back to Hyrule Castle and meet up with the others before sundown. As Wild walked beside him, the sunlight and wind blowing through the trees seemed to help the fallen Hero cheer up.

Lunch was eaten on the top of a rock as they peered out over the land. Conversation flew back and forth between the two as they continued on their way, including things such as how crazy it was that Calamity hadn’t completed any shrines and how cool they were, how Wild had never seen indoor plumbing, and how weird blood moons were.

Quick progress was made and the castle could soon be seen way off in the distance. As they approached, however, Calamity noticed Wild slowed his footsteps. Calamity knew he didn’t want to leave, but it was imperative that Wild was with the others when they switched worlds or they would end up separated, and, apparently, that had never gone well.

This brought to mind the question of Calamity traveling with the others. He had been wondering whether or not he would go. It wasn’t exactly a choice, he’d been told. Calamity had an inkling, however, that his presence wouldn’t be needed. After all… He cast a glance at Wild. They had a pretty good Hero from this era already.

While they were still a couple hours out, Wild pulled Calamity to the side. “Do you mind if we stop for a while. I’d...I’d prefer not to rush this part.” Calamity nodded, and they both sat off to the side of the path. Travelers passed them, going both directions. Calamity pointed out one of them.

_ He used to be Yiga _ .

Wild stared at the man. “Really? How’d you get him to reform?”

_ Didn’t need to. After they joined us in the war against Ganon, they kind of just disbanded. _

Wild groaned. “Of course they’d be good now. Why is your Hyrule so perfect?!” He flopped back on the grass and stared up at the leaves.

Calamity smiled and checked his straps, making sure everything was tight and in place. Several minutes passed and Calamity glanced at Wild. The Hero of the Wild hadn’t moved. He lay, staring up at the leaves, a small smile on his face. Calamity nudged him with a toe as he stood up.  _ Time to get going. The sun will be setting soon. _

Wild didn’t respond.

Frowning, Calamity knelt down and shook the Hero. No reaction. Waving a hand in front of Wild’s face, Calamity decided something was wrong. Wild seemed fine, however, simply smiling up at the trees, eyes wide open. Calamity checked for a pulse, found it steady, and sat back on his haunches. This was really weird. He’d give the Hero a few more minutes before flagging down a traveler.

As time passed, Calamity began watching for people coming down the path. As the sun set, however, traffic became nonexistent. Calamity began to panic, trying to wake Wild up. He splashed some water on his face, he tried to prop him up, he tried to use the Sheikah slate to contact someone. Finally, after swiping through option after option on the slate, a face popped up on the glowing piece of tech.

“Oh, hi, Wild!” Frowning, the person on the other end (Wind?) squinted. “Wait a second. You’re not Wild. Oh. Hi, Calamity!”

Calamity nodded, propped the slate on his knees, and signed, asking for Twilight or Time. 

“Sure, uh...here’s Time.” Wind’s face disappeared, and Time came into frame.

“Hello, Calamity. Is something the matter?”

Calamity turned the slate around to show Wild’s prone body.

“Ah.” Time sighed. “He does this sometimes. He’s regaining a memory. Where are you all? We can come and get you.”

Calamity shook his head.  _ If he’s okay, I’ll just wait it out. How long does this normally last? _

“Not long.”

_ Then we should be headed your way soon. He’s been this way for a while. At the latest, we’ll be there in the morning _ .

Time nodded. “If anything else happens, please let us know. We’ll expect you in the morning, at the latest. After that, we’ll head your way.”

Calamity nodded and thanked the man before the slate’s screen went dark.

A little while later, a soft sigh escaped Wild. Calamity looked over to see the young man’s eyes had closed, and his breathing had evened out. Asleep then. Must have been a pleasant memory. Calamity spread out Wild’s bedroll, moving the young man onto the mat before laying out his own and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

The sun was shining brightly when Wild opened his eyes. Disoriented, he began to panic. Where was he? What had happened? His brain was in a fog. 

Looking around, he spotted Calamity, awake and watching him. Frowning, Wild tried to recall what had happened. They had sat down on the side of the path, talked about the former Yiga, and then nothing.

Wild sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.  _ What happened, Calamity? _

_ You blanked out for a while. I managed to contact the other Heroes with your slate. They’re expecting us at the castle. _

Wild closed his eyes with a sigh. They’d have to teleport to the tower near the castle now. Standing up, Wild ran his hands down his clothes, smoothing the wrinkles. “I guess we’d better get going then.”

_ What did you remember? _

Wild hesitated. The memory was a bit blurred, but he thought he had been with his family, on a picnic. Cassia had been there, as a baby. His father had been there, and there had been one other person. His mother?

“Calamity?” Wild’s voice was a whisper. “Did our mother have blonde hair?”

Calamity nodded.

“What about green eyes?”

Another nod.

“Did she like wearing a blue dress?”

_ It was her favorite. _

Wild blinked back his tears. “The memory was nothing. Just a picnic is all.” Calamity smiled slightly as Wild rolled his bedroll up. “We’d better get going.”

Calamity placed a hand on Wild’s arm as the Sheikah slate blinked to life, the two of them dissolving into tendrils of blue light.

Twilight was ecstatic to see Wild and Calamity approaching the castle. “They’re finally here!”

Wind let out a whoop as he and Hyrule rushed to meet the advancing Heroes. Twilight could only feel sympathy as Wild was bombarded with questions, the scarred young man looking slightly overwhelmed. Calamity pulled him past the jabbering boys, and the returning young men were met by Twilight and Time.

Time eyed the two, Calamity standing firmly under his gaze and Wild squirming. “I hope you found what you were looking for, Wild.”

Blushing slightly, Wild nodded and quietly said, “I found more than I asked for.”

Twilight glanced at Time. Was that a hint of a smile?

“Please go on inside, boys. I would like to have a conversation with Wild.” 

Surprised, Twilight looked at Calamity who shrugged. The two headed inside the open gate. After a few moments of silent walking, Twilight decided to speak up. “So, what did you two do?”

Calamity flailed his hands a little.  _ Went some places. Did some things. _

Twilight scowled. Of course. A comedian.

_ You’re just jealous. _

Twilight startled as the hand motions registered. “What?”

_ You’re jealous that I got to take Wild on a trip, and you didn’t even get to come. _ Calamity left it at that with a smile.

Twilight grumbled to himself, unwilling to admit that it was true.

Placing a gentle hand on Twilight’s shoulder, Calamity leveled him with a serious gaze. He didn’t even need to sign for Twilight to get the message: It had been very important that Wild and Calamity went on the trip alone.

_ Don’t worry. You’re still his special Twilight.  _ Calamity grinned at him before stepping away.  _ I’ll be right back. I have to take care of something. _ With that, Calamity walked away toward the interior of the castle.

Twilight huffed, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. Maybe Calamity was right. Twilight had always thought it was his duty to make sure Wild was happy. It was an uphill battle most days, but he thought that they had been making progress. His gaze softened. If Calamity could join him in helping Wild gain closure, then he would welcome the help, but something told Twilight that Wild’s battle was far from over.

A few minutes later, Calamity returned with Zelda just as Time and Wild were coming back through the gates, Wind and Hyrule on their heels.

Wild looked from Calamity to Zelda, his eyes questioning.

_ We have something for you, Wild. _

Zelda stepped forward, a small bundle of letters in her hands. “Since we don’t know exactly when you all will be moving on, we thought it best to give these to you now.” She handed Wild the stack, and Wild looked at it questioningly and with good reason. The top letter was from Ravali.

“Feel free to open them whenever you feel is best. They are—” she looked at Calamity. “They’ll be important to you.”

Wild smiled and said a quiet “Thank you.”

Zelda smiled slightly. “You’re welcome, Wild.” She took his hands in hers. Calamity noticed with slight satisfaction that Wild’s cheeks grew rosy. “I want you to know that we’re here for you. We might not have a way to communicate or travel back and forth right now, but Link and I will be working hard on a way to stay connected.” Calamity nodded in agreement.

Wild’s eyes misted over, and he clutched the letters tightly to his chest. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Calamity smiled. He hoped things would be easier for his fallen counterpart from now on.

Several days passed before the next portal opened. The group of Heroes had spent their time roaming Castletown, purchasing supplies, and relaxing in the safety of the restored Hyrule. Wild had spent a lot of time with Calamity and Zelda, learning as much as he could about the kingdom so he could take the information back to his Zelda for rebuilding purposes. He hadn’t opened any of the letters yet.

When the time finally came to leave, Wild didn’t want to go. Twilight came and got him when the portal opened, and Wild could feel its pull even from the opposite side of the castle. He looked expectantly at Calamity, hoping against hope that he would be coming with them. Calamity simply shrugged.

_ I don’t feel the pull, Wild. I don’t think I’ll be coming along on this adventure. Besides… _ He glanced at Zelda.  _ The soldiers just found something deep beneath the castle that we need to investigate. _

Wild’s heart fell. He had been hoping this wouldn’t be goodbye. He didn’t need more goodbyes.

Calamity came to stand in front of him and placed his hands on Wild’s shoulders. His eyes said everything. This wouldn’t be goodbye, not if Calamity could help it.

Gently, Calamity pushed him to leave with Twilight.

_ Goodbye, Wild. _

Reluctantly, Wild left the room with Twilight. All too soon, the two stood in front of the portal. It had opened in a random room in the east wing. Time stood, waiting for them to walk through so he could follow. 

With one last look back the way they had come, Wild lifted his hands and slowly signed.

_ Goodbye, Calamity. _

Then he stepped through.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here our story comes to an end.
> 
> Due to Terrako being an option in Calamity’s world, any adventures after this time can take place. Feel free to write your own stories. :)
> 
> Also, let me know if you would like to know what those letters that Wild got are all about. I have some ideas, but nothing is written yet.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was a lot of fun to write, and I’ve loved hearing from everyone. Have a wonderful day and a great year. God bless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun. It’s all written, so don’t worry about me not finishing the story. :). I’m going to try to update every day (except Sunday) so I can get it all out there without forgetting. :p


End file.
